


17 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Drinking, M/M, Office Party, POV Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 17 : "On s'est saoulés à la fête de Noël et on a volé le gui pour que personne d'autre ne puisse s'embrasser."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	17 décembre

**17 décembre**

Sanji était bourré. Complètement torché. Il allait sûrement être viré en revenant au travail lundi. Mais il s'amusait trop pour s'en soucier. Et puis ses collègues n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Même son boss semblait en avoir un coup dans le nez. Le champagne coulait à flot et pour une fois, Sanji était bien content de travailler dans une grande compagnie.

Il reposa sa flûte vide et continua de guetter le gui. Il semblait y avoir toujours quelqu'un en-dessous. Une vraie autoroute. Deux couples s'y succédèrent puis la chance de Sanji tourna enfin. D'un pas chancelant, il fonça en direction de Zoro, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le tira jusque sous le gui. Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour l'embrasser. Il sentait Zoro sourire contre ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, mais ils ne l'avaient encore jamais fait au bureau. Sanji ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, mais son cerveau était vraiment trop embrumé pour y réfléchir maintenant.

La langue de Zoro se fraya un passage entre ses lèvres et le peu de lucidité qui restait à Sanji disparut aussitôt. Il n'avait plus aucune conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il laissa ses mains descendre sur la taille de Zoro, puis ses fesses. Il y fit pression pour le plaquer contre lui. Le baiser redoubla d'intensité. Il se sentait à bout de souffle mais ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. C'était trop bon. 

Et puis une main sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. Il perçut à nouveau la lumière, le bruit des rires et des conversations autour de lui. Il tourna la tête et découvrit Monique, la secrétaire du boss, qui tenait par la main Charles, le type de l'entretien. Elle lui fit comprendre par quelques regards appuyés qu'elle voulait son tour sous le gui. Sanji échangea un regard dépité avec Zoro, puis ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

Sanji n'avait maintenant plus d'excuses pour embrasser Zoro. La solution la plus facile aurait été de partir et de continuer chez l'un ou chez l'autre, mais l'alcool lui donna une autre idée. 

— Je vais faire diversion, pendant ce temps-là, pique le gui. On se retrouve dans les chiotes.

Zoro accepta son plan stupide et Sanji comprit que lui aussi devait être bien amoché. Ils allaient avoir une de ces gueules de bois demain !

À un signe de sa part, qui devait être tout sauf discret, ils mirent leur plan en action. Sanji attira l'attention de tous, prétextant un discours. Tout lui paraissait très cohérent dans sa tête, mais si les sourcils froncés et les marques d'incompréhension sur les visages de ses collègues en étaient la preuve, tout n'était pas très bien sorti. Il s'entendait bafouiller, se reprendre plusieurs fois, bref, ce devait être une catastrophe. Mais peu importait. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Zoro décrocher le gui, lui faire signe, puis disparaître dans le couloir. Sanji abrégea son discours, vida cul sec sa flûte de champagne, et s'empressa de le suivre. 

— On a réussi ! lança-t-il sitôt la porte des toilettes fermée.

— Pourquoi on a fait ça déjà ?

— Pour que personne d'autres ne puisse se rouler des pelles dessous.

Ils accrochèrent comme ils purent le gui au plafond des toilettes, s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois. Puis enfin, ils purent reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompus.

Sanji se sentait bien. L'alcool avait fait tomber ses inhibitions. Il avait la bouche de Zoro contre la sienne, ses mains sur son corps. Tout était parfait. D'une main maladroite, il commença à déboutonner la chemise de Zoro. Il se laissa faire au début, puis l'arrêta d'une main sur son poignet.

— Quoi ? demanda Sanji qui n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être stoppé.

— On devrait pas faire ça ici.

Zoro devait être moins bourré que lui, parce que Sanji s'en foutait complètement de l'endroit où ils étaient.

— Viens chez moi.

Sanji fit la moue. Il ne savait pas où Zoro habitait, mais ça leur prendrait certainement un temps fou pour y aller. Mais Zoro l'embrassa à nouveau, un baiser profond et brûlant qui le fit vaciller. Finalement il n'avait peut-être pas tort. L'idée d'un lit n'était pas si mauvaise.

Il se laissa entraîner dans les couloirs de l'entreprise, puis dans les rues. Sanji ne savait pas où il trouvait la force de marcher dans son état. La promesse d'une nuit torride y était certainement pour quelque chose. Ils arrivèrent enfin. Sanji ne savait pas du tout dans quelle partie de la ville ils se trouvaient. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, entrèrent dans l'appartement de Zoro, puis se retrouvèrent allongés sur son lit.

Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent aussitôt. Sanji était détendu et excité. Il allait enfin passer aux choses sérieuses avec Zoro. Ça faisait des mois qu'il y pensait !

Il eut l'impression de l'embrasser pendant des heures, puis plus rien.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil brillait, l'empêchant d'ouvrir les yeux. Un pic martelait dans sa tête et le maudit piaf ne voulait pas partir. Lorsqu'il s'habitua enfin à la lumière, il découvrit qu'il s'était endormi tout habillé. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rappeler où il était et comment il y était arrivé. Nuit torride mon œil ! Il avait dû s'endormir sur Zoro comme une grosse merde. Le seul réconfort qu'il éprouva, c'était que Zoro était là, endormi tout contre lui. Il referma les yeux et se détendit. Tout n'était pas perdu. D'ici quelques heures, ils auraient décuvé un peu plus, et alors peut-être, ils pourraient penser à se rattraper. Et puis comme ça au moins, Sanji s'en souviendrait. 


End file.
